The present invention relates generally to a surgical bone awl.
Surgical awls are known and include the handheld variety such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,852 to Azer; U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,673 to Koblish et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,595 to Lewis; U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,596 to Burkhart; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,257 to Lewis et al., as well as self-powered bone awls such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,158 to Sugg. Common problems associated with one or more of the prior awl constructions include wear or damage to the tip of the awl. Additionally, after the awl forms a hole in the bone, it can become difficult to relocate the hole when the awl is withdrawn from the wound site.